I Dreamed a Dream
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: FINISHED!!! Yippee!!!! Well, finnally this story is finished, now I can go and finish the others!
1. I'll Remember you , through our love str...

__I Dreamed a Dream__  
I know i have short chapters but , hey , deal wid it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly , I must admit that I don't own the newsies.   
WAHHHH! Anyway , as you know they are property of Disney   
(ha! Kid Blink belongs to me! He lives in my pocket! )  
  
America! A place for hopes.  
America! A place for dreams.  
Not anymore...  
In 1901 , Diahan O'hendricks, her Murderous Father, and her five siblings Fled from Ireland to New York.  
Her Father came to escape prison , she came with a dream of a new life. When they arrived in Manhattan they were forced to live in an abandoned building.  
One by one , her siblings Died Mysteriously. Then , It was her  
Turn...  
It had been a bad selling day for Racetrack, a cold one too.  
Despite the good headline , he only sold 20 papes... out of 75.  
He turned the corner and was about to head through and alley when a small kid ,of about 7 or so, Stole all of his leftover papers.  
"Yous c'n keep 'em!" Race shouted after the boy. He pulled his coat closer to him.  
It was The end of November and the harsh winter weather had started to settle in.  
He entered the alley and , while not paying attention, he tripped over something.  
As he turned to see what it was, he slipped, in a puddle of blood.  
Woah... he thought. What happened heah? He pushed himself up and tried  
to wipe off the blood but ended up smearing it instead. He look up , shocked at what he saw despite the many times he'd seen it.  
A girl , about 16 or 17 , was lying in the pool of blood.  
She had several cuts on her shoulder and had a deep gash on her left leg.  
Oh my god...race thought as he knelt beside her. She appeared to be breathing , but very slowly.  
He looked around to make sure the attacker wasn't still hiding in the shadows , and he picked her up.  
Looks like he wouldn't be at the races today.  
  
"Heya Race! Whatcha got dere? Oh my god..." said KidBlink, following race into the lodging house.  
"Hello boys!" Kloppman said , busy reading a book. "uh, Kloppman , we needs a docta," race said showing him the girl.  
"What happened?" He asked as he put down the book and dialed for the doctor.  
"I found her in an alley, I guess she was..." Race started.  
An hour later , the Doctor had Cleaned and bandaged her.  
"Is she okay docta?" Blink and Race said together.  
  
"Yes , she's resting now but someone will have to put her in clean clothes soon"  
  
The doctor picked up his bag and headed out the door. Race and Blink looke at eachother.  
"I gets ta dress 'er!" Blink shouted. Kloppman stood up behind them.  
"Actually , I think I should. Thanks for volunteering your spare clothes tho blink."  
Kid Blink looked like a little kid deprived of his favorite toy.  
"You go tell da fellas Blink. Race , i'll call ya in when I's done."  
  



	2. Through all we shared together, our love...

Chap.2- Through all we shared together.  
Disclaimer- So I don't own newsies , oh well. Mini pocket versions   
are good enough for me! *takes out her mini blink and starts  
a conversation with him*  
  
Ten minutes later , Kloppman left the room , nodding to Racetrack.  
Race jumped up and entered the door. There the girl lay , fast asleep on race's bed.  
She look like and angel , and now that her hair wasn't matted with dried blood, he saw it was a bright shade of orange.  
"God she's beautiful..." he said under his breath.  
C'mon Race! Yer fallin fer a goil ya don't even know! He thought.  
Still , he had to admit, she was beautiful. She had milky white skin , and long slender fingers.  
Even tho her eyes were closed , he pictured them a shocking shade of green.  
Then , interuppting his thoughts , Blink bounded in , followed by Specs and skittery.  
"We got here as soon as blink told us!" Skittery said , loudly.  
"Shuddup! She's sleepin!" Race said , scolding them.  
"God she's beautiful...wish I could a dressed 'er!" Blink said with a smile.  
Race playfully tackled Blink as The other Newsies watched on clueless.  
"Don't ask," Race said with a laugh.  
Two hours and three poker games later , the newsies finnally went to bed.  
"Hey Race! ya c'n sleep in me bed t'night , i'll watch 'er." Blink offered.  
Race was so tired , he forgot to say no. "Tanks blink..." he said as he climbed to the top bunk.  
Blink gave him his winning smile and sat down next to the sleeping girl.  
  
Blink was just about to fall asleep when he heard scared whimpering.  
"W...Where am I?" the girl said , her voice shaking with fear.  
Blink looked up at her. "Finnaly ya wake up!"  
"AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed so loudly that she woke up all the newsies , and scared blink out of his skin.  
He ran down stairs to tell Kloppman what had happened.  
  
Ten minutes later , all of the newsies , except Race , had gone back to bed.  
Kloppman entered with a scared blink hovering behind him.  
Race hopped down from the top bunk. He now say that he was right about the girls eyes.  
They were a shocking shade of green, now flecked with fear.  
"Sorry we scared ya miss." said Kloppman. "But you's scared Kid Blink here too"  
He gestured for blink to come out from behind him. The girl blushed.  
"Sorry , I just expected to be in the , the last place I was..."  
She started to cry. "It's okay! It's okay, don't cry. Ya don't hafta tell  
us anythin taday , 'cept yer name."  
"Oh yes!I'm sorry.." she said fighting back sniffles." It's Diahan."  
Diahan. It was the prettiest name Race had ever heard. Apparently , thats what it was to Blink too.  
The two boys stared at her with longing. Diahan returned blink's gaze , but not Races.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Through Summer, winter, spring, and fall...

Chapeter 3- Through Summer, winter, spring, and fall,  
  
Disclaimer- Ok , ok, I don't own da newsies. (Thinks , huh! what does disney know!  
I have an evil plan to kidnap them! hehehehehe.....)   
  
The next morning, the newsies had just started to set off to work.  
"Hey Blink! C'mon!" Race shouted. "Uh , you goes ahead! I'll catch up!"  
Race shrugged and ran out with the others. Blink turned towards Diahan , still asleep, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
After two minutes of blink staring at her, Diahan sat up in bed , still a little shocked by her surroundings.  
"Good mornin to ya!" she said , recovering from her moement of shock.  
"Good mornin" Diahan could tell it was something Blink wasn't used to hearing.  
There was an awkward scilence. "So , are you da one who rescued me?" Diahan said , trying to make conversation.  
"No , dat was Racetrack" There was another scilence and Diahan was getting a little uncomfortable about Blink staring at her chest.  
"So , what happened to your eye?" Blink gave a brave look. "I lost it a while back when I rescued two kids from bein hit by a wagon."He lied , as if it was a great act.  
"Funny , I thought you was boinded dat way." Said an unhappy voice from the door.  
  
Race had just entered. Diahan looked from Race to blink then smiled.  
"C'mon , kid, we's got woik ta do" Race said , sharply immitating Blink.  
Blink stood up and covered his anger by walking out with his winning smile. "See ya lata , Diahan"  
Race followed him out sourly.   
  
At the paper selling, place, thingy...  
  
"Finnaly you's two git heah!" Mush said. Race and Blink took there usual spots in line.  
" what was da hold up? Gazin at de irish beauty again?" mush joked , seriously.  
Blink smiled."Yeah , so whats it to ya?" "I tink she likes ya blink!"   
"Yeah , i's soah she does." Race said sharply. The two newsies stared at race.  
"Whassa matta wid you?" Mush asked , skeptically. Race didn't answer.  
  
That day , Race and Blink didn't sell together, sit together, or even talk together.  
  
"Hey , ya noticed somethin wrong wid Race?" Skittery asked specs as they entered the lodging house dormitory. "Yeah! Dey aint talkin er anythin!"  
"I's c'n see why..." Skittery said pointing. Diahan had made all of the newsies beds and organized their possesions.  
She was perfect. Perfect in every way. Or so it seemed..... dun , dun , dun...  
  
Feel the rath of short chapters!!! Mwahahahaha!!! 


	4. Always , Forever, We'll be together.

Chapter 4- Always , forever, We'll be together  
Disclaimer- I don't own the newsies:( (But Disney doesn't either!   
the ghosts of the newsies have the right to still own ther name!)  
  
It had been a week since Race found Diahan. She still refused to tell  
them anything about the attack.  
  
An abandoned building in lower Manhattan...  
A man , about 36 or 37, was lounging on an old couch. He gazed around the room.  
He saw the broken glass beer bottles strewn everywhere. He saw the banna peels  
and other rotten food leftovers.He saw the rats and insects that trashed the apartment.  
He saw the bodies of his five children lying in pools of blood. At first he thought  
this image was complete. Then he realized it was missing something. He felt the dirty  
Knife in his pocket. He tried to kill her. But she had gotten away. It was missing...  
  
"Diahan!" Race called up the stairs. "We'll be late for da show!"  
Every Saturday , Race, Blink, and Mush would go to irving Hall To see Medda preform.  
This time they were going to take Diahan. "I'll get 'er," Blink said to them as he headed up the stairs.  
Race gave him a look of Dissaproval. He was kind of upset that his friend had taken "His" girl.  
"Diahan , you's ready?" Blink said as he knocked on her door. Kloppman had given her a room of her own to stay in.  
  
Diahan was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her Family. The way it used to be.  
Before her Mother had , lets say , died from unexplained circumstances.  
She shoved the picture in her drawer and checked herself in the mirror.  
"I'm coming!" Just as she spoke blink entered. "Hope i's not invadin yer privacy , miss" he said smiling.  
She stood up. "Not at all" she joked back. The looked at each other. Blink pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"You two's comin!" Mush yelled from the bottom of the stairs, breaking their kiss.  
They smiled , and headed down the stairs.  
  
When they got to Irving hall , they snuck in throught the back door.  
"Hey kids!" Medda's voice rang out. "Aw medda , how's it been?" Race said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Come on in , the shows starting!"  
They entered the audience and found an empty table. Race tried to sit in Diahan's Booth but Blink got there first.  
Mush saw the sour look on Race's face and sensed danger. "Look , da shows startin!" he said in an attempent to draw  
Race's eyes away from Blink. This worked , however Race's eyes were now attached to Diahans , "Chest".  
  
"High times , Hard Times," Medda began. She always started out with this song on Saturdays.  
Everyone joined in happily. Even race who was now looking at Medda.  
Or at least he was until Blink and Diahan started Dancing. "um.. Maybe we should go..." Mush sugested.  
Race nodded. He didn't like be angry at Blink. If it were any other girl he would have been happy for him.  
Not this one. She was speacial to Race. She wasn't the usual girl he would meet at the Tavern and sleep with her for one night and then she'd be gone.  
She didn't care about money , or anything like that. Race thought that for once he deserved a girl like that.  
For once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Blink's Old "Friend"

Chapter5- Blink's Old "Friend".  
ok , your saying , what happened to the chapeter title rhyme?   
I ran out of rhyme thats what happend.  
Disclaimer- I don't own the newsies.Thinks: But stinkin Disney don't either!  
  
It was about 5:00 when Kloppman heard a Knock on the door."Come in!"  
To his surprise ,a tall, skinny, highly attractive girl of about 18 made her way in.  
"Hello. My Names Maggie. I'm an old, an old friend of Blink's" She said hesitating.  
Kloppman eyed her. She seemed somewhat famirliar so he showed her up the stairs.  
  
"whooie!" Mush said as Kloppman entered with maggie. Maggie looked , disaprovingly at Mush.  
"hello , mush..." she said in a haughty voice. "Is blink up 'ere?" Kloppman asked.  
"Nah , 'e's in wid Diahan , as usual" Mush said snickering. Racetrack glared at him.  
Kloppman nodded. He took Maggies hand and walked her too the next room.  
  
"Now , i'll leaves ya 'ere. Tell me if ya's staying fer a while." Kloppman said and he went back downstairs.  
  
Maggie pushed open the door without Knocking. She could tell she shouldn't have done this.  
Blink and Diahan were making out on the bed.  
Maggie's eyes Flared. She hadn't expected what she got.  
Sensing her presence , Blink pulled away from Diahan and sat up.  
"umm... hello , maggie i think" he said trying to flatten down his messy hair.  
Diahan looked at them , confused.  
"Well , Blink I thought I would pay you a visit. I just got back from London.  
Seems my hopes of , restarting our relationship are unwanted here." Maggie said snoddily.  
  
"Funny , I thought I had made that clear when you played me for a sap." Blink snapped back.  
  
"uh... Blink?" Diahan said.  
  
"Well , seems i've over stayed my welcome, I'll let you two get back to your, business" Maggie said in a Matter of fact tone.  
  
Blink glared at her as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
"Who was that?" Diahan said , even more confused then she was at first.  
"Me old goil. She neva liked me very much so she cheated on me."   
Diahan sensed Blink's uneasiness. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Well , ya goil now woul'nt dream a doin such a t'ing!" Diahan said with a smile.  
Blink retuned it and and pulled her close into a series of passionate kisses.  
  
Funny, Blink never got back up to the boys Dormitory that night.  
  
hehehe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Snipeshooter's Havanas

Chapeter 6- Snipeshooter's Havanas  
DISCLAIMER- as everyone knows, I don't own Newsies! So layoff Disney!  
(I still say disney doesn't either! Ghosts still own there names!  
So do pocket versions! *smiles at her mini blink*)  
  
It was about Noon and the newsies had retired from braving the winter weather   
and were resting at Tibbys.  
"So , you's up fer a round a poka t'night kid?" race suggested. He was finnally starting to get along with Blink again.  
"Soah" blink said , taking a sip from his hot choclate. Then snipeshooter ran in to tibbys.  
He had a worried look on his face and had trouble talking. "Hey , hey , slow down snipes" race said , concerned.  
"Whassa matta kid?" blink asked. Snipeshooter caught his breath and pointed out the window to an alley.  
"Skittery , really sick , in the alley... he collapsed..." Blink and Race looked at eachother , expecting the worst.  
They hurried out of Tibbys and ran into the alley. Sure enough skittery, as pale as snow, was lying on the ground , gasping for breath.  
  
"waoh! Skitts! What happened?" Race said , knowing he couldn't answer. Blink picked up Skittery and looked at Race , asking him what to do.  
Silently , they both agreed they should take him to the lodging house. They didn't have enough money for the hospital.  
They walked off towards the lodging house. Then , a man of about 36 or 37, peeked out of the shadows.  
  
Two hours later , Race, snipeshooter, and blink were still waiting for a word from the doctor.  
Kloppman came out from the dormitory where the doctor was helping Skittery. He had a grim look on his face.  
"I think you boys should , should come in..." he studdered. They could tell from the sorrow in his eyes Skittery hadn't made it.  
Their hearts sank as they entered the room and saw Skittery's dead body lying on a bed.  
Imeddiatly, snipeshooter started to cry and Blink and Race fought hard to hold back their tears.  
"I'm sorry , he didn't pull through. I did everything I could. He was fighting a terrible case of neumoinia (a/n I can't spell, so what?) I wish you had found out sooner"  
The doctor sad. They could tell he felt bad about the situation too.  
  
"He did, say something before he died. He said he wanted a snipeshooter to get a package out from under his bed." the doctor added right before he left.  
  
As soon as the doctor was out of sight snipeshooter was on the floor under skittery's bed. He came out with a small, dirty, yellow, box.  
It had a note attachted to it: Hear arr uor havanaas snips  
Instantly , snipeshooter's tears faded away. He opened the box and took out three cigars. He smoked all three at once.  
  



	7. Diahan's Past

Chapeter 7- Diahan's Past.  
DISCLAIMER- *sighs looking extremly bored* as you all know , *yawns*  
disney owns newsies...*eyelids begin to drop...* hey! *brightens up*   
there's itey agin! *Frowns* No , itey stop that! down itey down! bad boy!  
  
I'm picking up from the last chapeter :)  
  
later that night...   
"Diahan! I've got a letter for you!" kloppman called as she entered the lodging house.  
Diahan looked surprised. 'A letter? From who?" "No return address" kloppman replied as he handed it to her.  
She frowned , not Knowing what news it might contain. She headed up to her room.  
Meanwhile...  
Blink entered the lodging house. he had taken a short walk to get his mind off of skittery.  
"hey kloppman" "uh , blink , diahan just got back" "okay , thanks!"  
Meanwhile again...  
Diahan opened the letter. She reached in and pulled out a soggy peice of paper. Imediatly she dropped it , shocked.  
It was covered in blood. Shaking , she carefully picked it up again and threw it on her desk so she could read it without having to hold it.  
  
Diahan,  
I know what you've been up to. I'm coming to get you. You won't escape this time.  
I have a plan. You will be dead just like your mother and all of your brother and  
sister scum. I hope your waiting...  
  
Diahan almost fainted when she read the letter. He was coming to get her.  
Her mind flashed back to that terrible afternoon:  
  
"No! Stop it!" she had screamed. He ran viciously at her with a knife. "Daddy no!"  
He thrust the knife at her and slashed her leg. She screamed. No one had heard her.  
He threw her down and knocked her out. he thought she was dead. He was wrong...  
  
Tears started pouring out of Diahan's eyes. She didn't want to be killed by...him.  
She didn't want to be killed at all. Or did she? Still crying , she grabbed a small peice of broken glass.  
She raised up her skirt above her knee and cut.  
  
Just then, Blink entered. He saw her sitting on the floor with the glass in her hand, tears pouring down her face, and blood trickling down her leg.  
"Diahan!" he yelled. He ran to her and sat down next to her. He grabbed the glass away from her and threw it aside.  
"What are you doing?" Diahan couldn't speak. She didn't know what she was doing , but she knew why. She pointed to the bloody letter.  
Blink stood up and read the letter. His eye widened with shock.   
"w...who wrote this?" Diahan shook her head. She didn't want him to know.  
He sat down beside her and took off his shirt.  
He wrapped it around her cut and tied it in a knot. it would have to do until he told Kloppman.  
He gently drew closer to her. "I have to know whats going on. This is dangerous..."  
Diahan's tears slowed. "It all started last year in my homeland Ireland." she choked.  
" We were all a happy family, my mom, dad, and my five siblings. But then, one day I came home from my work  
and saw me bruddas and sistahs huddled in a corner cryin'. Lyin' in a pool o' blood was me Mudda.  
Me Fadda 'ad, 'ad killed 'er." She started crying again.  
Blink put his arm around her. "Go on"  
"Dat night, Me fadda 'urried us on a ship. to america. I 'ad always wanted ta go. I 'ad 'ad a Dream. anyway,  
We moved into an abandoned building. We 'ad very li'le money and what we 'ad me dad spent on beer.  
One day I came home and, and saw dat me dad 'ad killed me bruddas an sistahs." her voice shook.  
"Den , 'e came afta me wid a knife. 'e ran me to an alley and attacked. 'e thought i was dead but...  
you know da rest."  
She started shaking uncontrolably. Blink ran his fingers through her hair.  
How could a girl so sweet come from a father that terrible? he thought.  
"Well , 'e ain't gonna gitcha wid me around" blink said protectively. Diahan smiled up at him.  
"And from now on , you's gots ta promise me, no more death attempts." Diahan almost laughed.  
"I's promise" Blink took hold of her chin took stare into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her deeply.  
"I loves ya" "I loves you too"  
  
And once again , blink doesn't make it back to the dormitory! *snickers*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Molly or Tom

Chapeter 8- Molly or Tom  
DISCLAIMER- I =sniff= don't =sniff= own =sniff= newsies. Stinkin  
Disney had ta go and copyright 'em! It ain't fair! we got no rights  
at all! Well from now on , me and my pocket newsies are on strike!  
*starts yelling strike and the mini newsies join in marching in a circle*  
  
Two weeks later...  
Race was lying awake in his bed. It wasn't night or anything and he should have been selling papers but he was sick.  
Sick with the same thing that killed skittery. He couldn't rest but he couldn't walk more than ten feet. All he could do was think of Diahan.  
He thought he was over but how could anyone get over those green eyes and soft lips. He wished more than anything he could be in blink's position.  
Kissing that sweert smile. It was now even sweeter. For Diahan was going to have a baby. Now he really wished he was Blink.  
Just then his weak body shook with a hard cough.  
  
"Are you okay?" Diahan's voice said. She had just entered the room carrying a small bowl of soup.  
"yes" Race choked. "Here , da docta said ya needed ta drink two bowls of soup every day." She handed him the bowl.  
He took a sip and smiled as the warm soup sank down his throught.  
  
"How's the baby doing?"  
  
"It's fine." diahan said with a smile patting her already large stomach.  
  
"Whatcha gunna name it?"   
  
"Molly if it's a goil and Tom if it's a boy"  
  
They looked at each other in scilence. "Well , i's got ta get back to me woik."  
She left with a smile. Race still had trouble beliving he would soon be refered to as, Uncle Racey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Anger

Chapter 9- The anger  
  
disclaimer- alright, alright, I don't own da newsies. BUT I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!  
My pocket newsies and I shall seize the day! (takes out the newsies and the start singing and dancing to seize the day)  
  
A week Later...  
  
It was a sunny saturday and Maggie had decided to take a walk in Central park when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Extry! Extry! hundreds buin in factary fiah!" called blink, holding up his stack of papers.  
Maggie turned around and headed twoards Blink. When she saw Diahan standing behind him her eyes flared.  
"So, blink. This is what you've been doing the past month, huh?" maggie said. Blink turned to her and frowned. "go away maggie."  
She smiled stiffly. "So you and your little street rat friend decided to bring more trash into the world? Really I never thought..." she said.  
She reached over and patted diahan's stomach. "Good luck, street trash."  
And with that maggie stormed off into central Park.  
  



	10. Maggie's Mistake

Chapter 10- Maggie's mistake.  
  
later that day...  
  
Mr. O'hara frowned to himself as he walked through central park. He almost had her, he was so close... He sat down on a bench. Next to him were two girls who, by the looks of it, were rich.  
"Really maggie, and when did you see him last?" said one of the girls. "Just now, violet. And guess who was with him?" maggie said.  
"who?" "That girl Diahan. and she was..." maggie said as she leaned close to violet. "Pregnant!"  
The girl gasped and shook her head. "Really, I can't believe you ever went out with trash like that newsie!"  
"Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Said mr. o'hara. Maggie turned to him and sneered. Violet got up and left. "Yes...?" maggie asked.  
"Did you by any chance, say Diahan?" he asked. "yes.. why?" "She is my daughter and i have been, uh, looking everywhere for her" "oh really..." maggie said, a smile growing on her face.  
"You see, I have some family 'business' to take care of with her. Do you know where she is?" "Yes, she is staying with and old, friend, of mine at the Duane street Lodging house for Newsboys."  
Mr. O'hara hid a smiled evilly to himself. "Thank you, young lady. Now, since you have given me so much information about my, darling, daughter, may I repay you by lunch?" He said, slyly, holding out his arm.  
"I don't see why not. By the way, call me maggie." she said, taking it.  
  
The next day...  
  
-THE NEW YORK WORLD-  
  
GIRL FOUND DEAD IN ALLEY! POLICE SUSPECT MURDER!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Shotgun

Chapter 11- Shotgun  
  
One month later...  
  
Mr. O'hara smiled to himself as he entered his small apartment. Tonight he would get her. Finnally he would have her dead. He walked over the trash on the floor and he opened the first drawer in his desk.   
Inside were several Knives, of different shapes and sizes. He smiled again and shut the door. Knives wouldn't work for Diahan. She needed something better... He opened the second drawer.  
A shotgun. He took it out and checked to make sure it was fully loaded. He laughed manically. Diahan was deader than dead. He slipped the gun into his pocket and headed out the door to proceed with his daily routine.  
  
7:00 at night,  
  
Diahan and Blink were walking back from Medda's show, Diahan wasn't feeling to good so they decided to leave a few minutes early. "Diahan, do you want ta take a short cut, so you can get ta bed quicker?" Blink asked.  
Diahan nodded, smiling. "I love you Blink."she said. "I love you too Diahan." blink replied, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. They crossed the street and headed into the alley. When they turned into it though, blink knew something was wrong.  
They heard a strange heavy breathing sound from behind them and blink pulled diahan closer. "W-what was that?" she asked, looking back. She screamed as she saw her father holding a gun up to them.  



	12. It All Comes crashing Down

Chapter 12- It all comes crashing down  
  
Blink and Diahan whisked around, finding themselves staring right at Diahan's father, pointing the shot gun right at them.  
"Say goodbye to your friend diahan, daddy's here to get you!" Mr. O'hara yelled, a crazy gleam in his eyes. He began to pull the trigger and...  
  
There was a thump as Blink's body fell to the ground.  
  
Diahan screamed again, louder this time and she dropped next to blink, sobbing.  
Mr. O'hara cursed. "Damn boy! Had ta go and jump infront of you! No matter, there's still some bullets for you darling!"  
He pointed the gun at diahan and she braced herself when...   
"Hey what the? ahhh!" Mr. O'hara dropped to the ground, unconcious. Diahan looked up and saw with teary eyes, Racetrack standing before her.  
"I'm gonna go call da cops diahan..." Race choked out, as he saw blink's body lying on the ground. He ran out of the alley, and into the nearest shop to call the police.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Your Not Alone

Chapter 13- Your Not Alone  
  
7 months later...  
  
Race was sitting in the hospital waiting room, still trying to get the picture of Diahan sobbing over blink's dead body. It followed him every where he went, especially after the funeral.  
Just then, a nurse came out of diahan's room and headed twoards race. "Ms. O'hara's baby just came, You can come in now." Race jumped out of his seat and ran in the open door.  
"Diahan!" race said, as he went over to her bedside. She smiled at him and showed him the new baby girl she held in her arms. "She's beautiful," race said. "if only blink was here to see..."  
Diahan nodded and Looked up at race.  
For the first time in months, Diahan knew she wasn't alone.  
  
-THE END-  
  
  



End file.
